


all that glitters is gay

by binarylarry



Series: "hey he's hot" [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Drag Queens, M/M, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarylarry/pseuds/binarylarry
Summary: akaashi and bokuto slowly open up their relationship. kuroo and tsukki get spicy, falling into bed even tho they're afraid of falling in love.  hinata has a smile that sets kenma's heart on fire, burning away some of his anxieties.a fic about falling in love and having a p ok time being alive in your early twenties!





	1. worried about wasting the hot water

When Akaashi wakes up, he immediately wishes he were asleep. The fact that he has work at noon crashes over him, keeping his eyes closed. He wants a few more minutes to lie here, but if a full eight hours didn’t do it, will five more minutes? Unlikely.   
  
And midterms are coming up. He has to get up.   
  
With enormous effort, Akaashi wanders towards the washroom, rubbing his bleary eyes. The lights would be way too bright, so he keeps them off, reaching blindly for his toothbrush.   
  
“A-kaa-shi,” Bokuto chirps from the kitchen over the sound of something sizzling, “are you showering?” Akaashi’s mouth is full of toothpaste so his reply is noncommittal garble. “Don’t shower yet! Your breakfast will get cold.”   
  
Sure enough, his boyfriend has dished a plate of eggs on toast. There’s even bacon. He’s ketchup smiley faced Akaashi’s fried eggs.   
  
“Thank you,” Akaashi says, only slightly more coherent. He watches Bokuto whir around in an apron, a big bow tied behind around his waist, before leaving the counter a mess to sit down and eat. Bokuto props up his phone on his coffee cup and plays a YouTube video, eyes alight, laughing along with his whole body.   
  
Seeing Akaashi’s able to keep his eyes open, Bokuto positions his phone so they can both see. It’s not that Akaashi particularly wants to watch so much as he knows Bokuto wants to share. Bokuto is generous with his kind and patient love.   
  
By the time Akaashi’s finished his breakfast, he’s fully awake. Bokuto’s still eating, so Akaashi cleans up the kitchen. This is how Akaashi says he cares without saying anything at all – by noticing a need and quietly negating it. His boyfriend is capable of many things but cooking and cleaning at the same time isn’t one of them.   
  
When Akaashi pads back to the bathroom, Bokuto pauses his video and says, “Wait. Don’t shower yet.”   
  
“I’m working today,” Akaashi says, closing the bathroom door. Bokuto barges in. Akaashi simply steps aside.     
  
“But I have a favour to ask. It’ll only take half an hour. Tops.”   
  
“Bokuto…” Akaashi pulls his sleep shirt off, fully set on showering.   
  
“Akaashi, please. I’ll even get on my knees,” Bokuto says, wiggling his eyebrows as he sinks to the ground, hands on Akaashi’s hips. Akaashi pushes him back by the forehead.   
  
“That’s something you would want,” Akaashi says, looking down at him.   
  
“Oh! I know! I’ll wash your hair for you after.”   
  
Now that gets Akaashi’s attention.   
  
*   
  
Akaashi sits on the bathroom counter, knees tucked tight over the ledge at a right angle. Bokuto doesn’t want him to see himself in the mirror. He wants there to be a big reveal. Akaashi is more than happy to comply, amused by the quiet concentration that settles over Bo’s face when he paints.   
  
The brushes are soft on his skin, the creams tickle a bit as he’s blending. Bokuto narrates, noting how much better he’s gotten, how grateful he is Akaashi is letting him practice. Akaashi sits pretty for eyeliner and mascara, though his eyes water profusely.   
  
When Bokuto tries to take out the glitter, Akaashi says no, thank you.   
  
Bokuto argues even the light of his life could shine brighter with glitter. Akaashi says no again.   
  
“It’s not drag if there’s no glitter.”   
  
“I’m not a drag queen.”   
  
“But you’re being beat by one.”   
  
“Bo, no glitter. It never comes off.” Then, quieter, “I don’t want Kuroo to notice.”   
  
“Kuroo already knows, though,” Bokuto says, glitter still in hand. “Oh! Do you think Kuroo would let me glitter him?”   
  
“You’d have to ask.”   
  
“I will.”   
  
“I know you will.”   
  
“Ah! Stop smiling!”   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
“Don’t say sorry, it’s just – it makes me want to kiss you, but I’d smudge your makeup.”   
  
“How important is not smudging it?” Akaashi blinks his ridiculously long eyelashes, looking down at Bokuto, temporarily distracting him, before he gets a better grip on the liner in his hand.   
  
“Stop tempting me. Close your eyes.”   
  
Akaashi complies and Bokuto goes in with the eyeliner.   
  
More than half an hour later, Bokuto lets Akaashi look in the mirror for the big reveal.    
  
He doesn’t recognize himself.   
  
This isn’t the first time he’s let Bokuto practice, but he’s somehow always surprised. Gone is the face that keeps up a careful façade, hooded eyes with dark circles underneath. The eyes looking back at him are aloof instead of cold, blinking intrigue and seduction.

He doesn't think anyone would ask him, “Hey are you okay? You look a little tired…” looking like this.    
  
“You’re beautiful,” Bokuto says earnestly. Akaashi blushes, but it’s unnoticeable under the dusting of pink powder already on his cheeks. “You’re always beautiful and I love that you let me practice. I wanna be so good!”

“You are so good.”

Bokuto beams.  
  
He’s gotten better since his drag debut on New Year’s Eve, when he looked a hot mess and some kind queen fixed his face during a costume change. Akaashi knows the story starts with Bokuto’s newfound fascination with lingerie, has something to do with Kuroo taking him to a drag show once, and the fact that Bo isn’t one to say no. Somehow, he ended up on stage lip syncing one fourth of Lady Marmalade.

It was a very sexually confusing night for Akaashi.   
  
Akaashi’s eyes meet Bokuto’s in the mirror.   
  
He’s being called beautiful and half believing it. Bo looks so pleased and so in love. All Akaashi sees in himself is exhaustion from the stress of schoolwork. And work. There’s love too, of course, but Akaashi doesn’t know how to love as loudly as Bokuto.   
  
“Can I take a picture?” Bokuto says, phone in hand.   
  
Akaashi’s abruptly camera shy but nods anyway. After all, it's Bokuto. He trusts his boyfriend. 

The shutter snaps and Bokuto holds up his phone for Akaashi to see. Akaashi takes the phone without looking. He doesn’t know how to feel about the photo, but he knows Bo’s pleased.   
  
“Shower time,” Akaashi says decisively, locking the phone and putting it down.    
  
“Anything you want, baby.” Bokuto pulls out makeup wipes and gently takes off Akaashi’s face. Akaashi closes his eyes and lets himself be cleaned. As Bokuto undresses, the bathroom mirror fogs up, and Akaashi watches his reflection blur.   
  
He recognizes himself more like this.

 

*

 

Akaashi sits down in the shower, pulling his knees up to his chest in the tub, hot water running down his back and Bokuto settles in behind him. Akaashi sits up so the water hits his chest and Bokuto can wash his hair. Akaashi can feel his soft cock against his spine. He likes how their bodies curve together, how close he’s able to let Bokuto get to him without hesitation.   
  
He’s home.   
  
Bokuto’s hands are in his hair, massaging shampoo into his scalp. The bubbles are immediate and abundant, a fruity smell rising from the suds. Akaashi can’t describe how good Bokuto’s hands feel, how intimate and romantic it is to have his lover rubbing bubbles into his hair.   
  
Bokuto washes out the lather, then slicks some conditioner in, working it from end to root with unnecessary care. It's peak romance in all its domestic mundanity, an accumulation of all the little things it takes to build a life together. To clean and care for each other. 

  
While Bokuto does his own hair, leaving the conditioner in Akaashi’s for the moment, Akaashi washes his face. His skin is raw from the whiplash of being made up and then unmade. Once they’re both done with products, Akaashi puts the plug in the tub.   
  
The water rises around them and Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi. Akaashi puts his forehead on his knees again. The water is hot on his head and Akaashi relishes in the warmth. He tries to position himself so the water runs over his ears, dampening his hearing, in a way he’s still able to breathe.   
  
“I’m worried about wasting the hot water."   
  
“It’s okay,” Bokuto says into Akaashi’s neck. “We don’t do this often.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Doesn’t it feel good?”   
  
“Mm.”   
  
“Do you want me to make you feel good?”   
  
Akaashi lifts his head, his hearing fully returns, and he leans back into Bokuto’s broad chest.   
  
“Mm.”   
  
Bokuto reaches for the body wash, pouring a generous amount into his hand. He rubs it into Akaashi’s shoulders, massaging the omnipresent knot in his neck. His hands slide down his shoulders, his sides, oh so bubbly. He presses his palms into Akaashi’s ribcage, his stomach, and Akaashi feels a heat pooling in his belly. Then Bokuto lifts his hands until only his fingertips remain on Akaashi’s skin, skating upward.   
  
Akaashi is lost in sensation, in the heat from the showerhead, as the pads of Bokuto’s fingers encircle his chest, swirling maddeningly slow. Akaashi can’t help but push his chest forward, wanting Bokuto to pinch his nipples, to just touch him. Akaashi’s squirming doesn’t speed Bokuto up, rather he slows and reverses direction, spiraling outwards and down to his stomach.   
  
Not down far enough to dip between his legs, but lower than his chest. Bokuto knows Akaashi’s body and it’s going to be the death of him.   
  
“Does that feel good?” Bokuto says.   
  
“Nngh” is all Akaashi can manage, a moan pulled from his lips like the steam from the shower.   
  
“Baby, use your words.”   
  
“Touch me.”   
  
“Where, baby?”   
  
Akaashi, at a loss for words, puts his hands over Bokuto’s and pushes them onto his chest.   
  
“Please.”   
  
Akaashi’s grateful his blush is indistinguishable from the all-consuming heat, though Bo knows anyway.   
  
“Oh?” Bokuto says as he pinches Akaashi’s nipples. "Since you asked so nicely." 

He clamps down on his chest and all Akaashi feels is relief in the pain.   
  
“Oh, Kou,” Akaashi sighs.   
  
Bokuto keeps one hand playing with Akaashi’s chest and the other on Akaashi’s knee. Akaashi parts his legs as much as he can. The water droplets on his leg run together and Bokuto’s hand glides down Akaashi’s thigh. Akaashi bucks up slightly to meet his hand, the water sloshes underneath him, spilling over the side of the tub. Uncharacteristically, Akaashi doesn’t care.   
  
He’s much more concerned with the warmth of Bokuto’s body, the smooth wetness of skin on skin.     
  
Akaashi feels Bokuto harden behind him, stiff against his spine, as Bokuto wraps his hand around Akaashi. A few rough strokes and the blood rushes to where he’s touching. The water is beating down on his chest and Bo starts to jerk him off. Akaashi’s breathing quickens and Bokuto touches him in exactly the way he knows will get Akaashi off.   
  
Each stroke sheds a layer of stress as Akaashi forgets about all his worries, however momentarily. Akaashi’s existence shrinks down to encompass the heat and pressure of Bokuto behind him, Bokuto’s hands on him, the two melting together in the tub.   
  
When Akaashi comes by Bokuto’s hands, he’s floating lazily away from his body, tied down as if by a balloon string to Bokuto’s wrist. His eyes sleepily shut as Bo leans forward to shut off the water. They sink into the tub, Bokuto’s hands pressed reassuringly on Akaashi’s tum, pressing a kiss on top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa!! i'm rly interested in third gym right now and i loved my hey he's hot au so much i wanted more! i hope u did too!
> 
> heads up about my writing ethic: i'm like snail slow but i will finish! fingos crossed, next chp will be up next month. i'm really excited about all the spice i have coming up!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr @babynerdburger if you're so inclined and pls comment here and tell me what you're thinking! i really wanna know!!


	2. "i thought it would be hot"

Akaashi shows up on time for work, hair still damp, clocking in while Kuroo leans over the counter, restocking a dental dam display.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Kuroo says, a habit he’s picked up from hanging out with Bokuto.

“Hey.”

“Has Bo been practicing?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your eyes. They're smoky. And you're covered in glitter.”

Akaashi groans, then mutters, looking to the side, “I told him it's impossible to get it all off.”

“More bang for your buck.”

“I guess.”  
  
“It looks good. You always look good.”  
  
“It makes me look tired.”  
  
“I think it makes you look mysterious.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really. Like I want to know you, but you're too cool for me to say hi to."

(Akaashi rolls his eyes, but the next time Akaashi’s in the staff washroom, he meets his eyes in the mirror, and he does kind of look good. More smudgy than smoky, but still good.)

“I should get him to do me sometime,” Kuroo says, raising his eyebrows in that knowing way of his.

“You should," Akaashi says, not indulging Kuroo in his innuendo. Instead, he takes the box of books out from under the counter and restocks the book nook.  
  
Akaashi wouldn’t be surprised if he came home and Kuroo was sitting pretty surrounded by cosmetics in their kitchen. He was over frequently enough Bokuto had to stop walking around in his underwear. Though not frequently enough for Bo to restart...

After they met last December, Bokuto had hit it off with Kuroo and he has since all but become their third unofficial roommate. Kuroo’s the kind of friend that really cares, with much more concentration than Akaashi is accustomed to.  
  
Kuroo brings over drinks for their weekly movie night, which he initiated. Bottles clinking between his fingers, he presses their apartment number so they can buzz him up. It somewhat interrupted Akaashi’s studying during his exam period, but soon became a welcome stress relief. Akaashi would consider cutting Kuroo a key if this went on for another semester or so.  
  
When Kuroo comes in, he crashes on the couch, while Akaashi sits stiffly, softening over the weeks, slowly letting Bokuto wind an arm around his shoulders. Eventually Kuroo coming over becomes routine, and Akaashi can relax enough to do his favourite thing: fall asleep on Bokuto’s chest while they’re watching a movie Akaashi’s already seen.  
  
Kuroo stays to finish the movie with Bokuto, quietly commenting and stifling laughter so as not to wake up Akaashi. Then, when it’s over, and if Kuroo’s a bit tipsy or it’s particularly late, he stays the night, brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush in their bathroom that has become his.  
  
Kuroo says anywhere you brush your teeth is home, which would have been a lovely sentiment if he had not been brushing his teeth when he said it. A mouth full of toothpaste tends to tinge sincerity. 

The morning after, Akaashi saw Kuroo's toothbrush in their bathroom, really saw it, and he let a thought pass without proper acknowledgment. _So this is happening._ Kuroo's toothbrush has been in their bathroom long enough that Akaashi stops registering it. It belongs there as much as his.

  
Kuroo jokes he doesn’t even have a toothbrush over at Tsukishima’s, so he can’t understand why Akaashi and Bokuto aren’t sleeping with him already, like it’s some inevitable eventuality.

Kuroo is kind and he's kind of - no, he's very, absolutely attractive to Akaashi in a dangerously comfortable kind of way. They're friends. They're becoming very good friends.

*

“You're monogamous, right?” Kuroo asked once over a bowl of popcorn on the sofa with the same nonchalance he'd use asking if they were roommates.

“Do you think that's boring?” Akaashi said, staring straight ahead.

“Not at all. You know me, I'm curious.”

“What's ‘monogamous’?” Bokuto said.

“Like you're only interested in having one partner.”

“So you're…” Bokuto paused to put it together, but mostly to prioritize shoving in another mouthful of popcorn, “not?”

“Nah, I'm polyamorous.”

“Polyamorous?” Bokuto crunched out incomprehensibly.

“Yeah, like, I have multiple partners and everyone I sleep with knows I sleep around and is cool with that. And vice versa. It’s more complicated, but basically it’s not cheating because we all want this.”

“Tsukki too?” Bokuto asked. At the mention of his name, Kuroo’s face melts into a smile.

“Yeah. Tsukki too. He’s serious about his studies and ruthlessly efficient, so when I introduced the concept to him he seemed relieved. I don’t think he likes the pressure of having to be any one person's person all the time.”

“Okay.” Bokuto scooped more popcorn into his hand, thoughtful. “I don’t think I could do that. I love Akaashi.”

“I can love more than one person at a time.” Kuroo shrugs.

“Right. I mean you love me, so. Bro.”

“Bo.” Kuroo raised his fist and Bo bumped it.

“Akaashi, what do you think?” Bokuto asked.

“I think…” Akaashi started slowly, and they left space for him to speak when he was ready, Bokuto rubbing small circles with his thumb into Akaashi’s hand. “I think you’d be jealous if you saw someone else touching me.”

“But isn’t that kind of hot?” Kuroo said.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said slowly, his body wrapping around Akaashi protectively, “but only if I also get to touch you and I get to touch you _more_.”

“Of course.” Akaashi snuggled further in under Bokuto’s arm, reassurance. 

“If you ever dip your dicks into non-monogamy, call me.” Kuroo winked, turning his attention back to the television.

“Sure thing, hot stuff." Bokuto snorted.

*

One evening after a couple drinks, which is always an interesting way to start a story, they played a game of Truth or Dare.

Bokuto drunkenly dared Kuroo to kiss Akaashi.

“My baby is so, so pretty. Look at this pretty mouth,” Bokuto slurred. They were cuddled on the couch, a tangle of limbs, all huddled under a blanket with the credits of a comedy rolling.

It was late and clear Kuroo was staying the night, wasted as they were.

Bo had Akaashi by the chin, looking lovingly into his eyes before his gaze dropped down to his lips. Akaashi's tongue felt too heavy to talk, but he felt everything. Kuroo's arm slung behind him on the back of the couch, fingers brushing his shoulder. Bo's thigh pressed against his. The pulse in his neck, reminding him he's alive and, as he did every so often, he felt more than alright.

“Truth or dare?” Bokuto asked, slapping Kuroo's arm.

“Dare!” Kuroo pressed up against Akaashi's back in his enthusiasm, chin hooked over his shoulder. “I'm not a bitch.”

“I dare you. I double dog dare you,” Bokuto giggled, grinning, “to ask Akaashi if you can kiss his pretty lips.”

“Akaashi,” Kuroo slurred, a purr in his ear.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, at how he couldn't stop smiling, at how affirmatively he was nodding for Akaashi to play. It's just a game. Bokuto loves games.

Akaashi turned his head. He felt the buzz of the alcohol in his brain. He felt the caress of Kuroo's hand on his cheek.

“Akaashi, can I kiss you? Do you want me to kiss you?”

Two very different questions.

Before Akaashi could properly process, behind him, Bokuto sang, in his best Scuttle, “Go on and kiss the boy!”

“Is it okay?” Akaashi whispered.

“If you want to, it's okay.”

Bokuto's posture relaxed, he sat back to get a better view. He must be in a good mood, since there was no jealousy in his eyes. He looked on eagerly.

*

Akaashi looked up at Kuroo from under lashes long enough they should be illegal. Kuroo noticed Akaashi’s ears reddening as he nodded slightly to Bokuto’s okay - he must feel self-conscious.

Kuroo felt his chest contract.

He was self-conscious, too.

Akaashi leaned in.

Kuroo put a hand on either side of Akaashi’s face, fingers feeling Akaashi swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing.

Bokuto held his breath.

Akaashi closed his eyes.

Kuroo leaned in, slowly, surely.

*

Akaashi could feel the heat of Kuroo’s exhale and when he couldn’t possibly lean in further without kissing him, Akaashi thought, _T_ _hey’re drunk. They won’t remember this tomorrow._

Kuroo kissed him on the cheek.

Akaashi’s heart plummeted. He realized he actually wanted to Kuroo to kiss him.

_I'm drunk. It's because I'm drunk. It doesn't mean anything._

“Truth or dare?” Kuroo asked him. Akaashi felt Kuroo’s pulse racing in his thumb, still pressed into his neck.

“Truth.”

“Did you want me to kiss your pretty lips?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi surprised himself with this unhesitating honesty.

“Cool. Your turn.” Kuroo, nonplussed as always, and that made Akaashi feel pathetic. And even worse, he liked the feeling of pining.

Akaashi pulled away and Kuroo’s hands fell to his lap, then reached for his cup from the coffee table. Akaashi  turned back to Bokuto, not thinking too hard about it, ears ablaze anyways.

“Bokuto, truth or dare?”

Kuroo took a sip of his drink.

“Truth. I'm your bitch.”

Kuroo choked.

“Why do you want Kuroo to kiss me?”

“I thought it would be hot,” Bokuto says, unembarrassed, "and it is."

“Bokuto Koutarou, are you into cuckholding?” Kuroo coughed.

“I'm into hand holding.” Bokuto reached over Akaashi to take Kuroo's hand.

“You kinky fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it would be hot aksljfklgbl 
> 
> next chp is going to be kuroo n tsukki and that good good communication
> 
> oof y'all don't even knOw what kind of kinky scenes i've outlined for (not next chp but like soon) and i can't wait to add to the tags!!
> 
> hey! why don't you leave me a comment? telling me what you like really lets me know this is important to you and that you want more!! i'm britney bitch, you want more? i'll give you more


	3. i still want him to text me back

Over at Akaashi and Bokuto’s, Kuroo keeps locking and unlocking his phone throughout the movie. 

“Who do you want to text you back so bad?” Bokuto finally asks. Kuroo unlocks and locks his phone again. “ _ Bro.” _

Kuroo deposits his phone into Bokuto’s open palm. Bokuto promptly stuffs it into the couch cushion. 

“Tsukki hates me." 

“He doesn’t hate you,” Akaashi says immediately. He puts the captions on, anticipating they are about to end up talking throughout the movie. That’s alright - movie night isn’t always about movies. 

“Why do you think he hates you?” Bokuto asks. 

Kuroo pulls his phone out of the couch and holds it up. “Look. No notifications. Nothing.”

“That doesn’t mean he hates you,” Akaashi says. 

“Then what does it mean?”

“It means he’s studying for midterms.”

“I know.” Kuroo sighs dramatically, deflating in between the couch cushions. Squeezing a pillow into his chest, he mutters, “I still want him to text me back.”

“Text somebody else,” Bokuto suggests. 

“I don’t want to text somebody else.”

“Text me. I’ll text you back.”

“Bo, I’m not going to text you. I’m already in your apartment.”

“So? Sometimes I text Akaashi to get his attention even when we're both in our apartment.” Bokuto takes his phone from the coffee table, taps animatedly, then watches as Akaashi’s phone lights up. 

Akaashi pretends not to notice. 

When his phone pings with several notifications in quick succession, he leans forward as if to grab his phone, aware of Bokuto watching him intently, then grabs his drink instead.

Bokuto crashes back dramatically into the couch. Eyes closed, playing dead, he says, “Kuroo, I think Akaashi hates me, too.” 

“Of course he doesn’t,” Akaashi says, mouth hovering over the lip of his drink before taking a sip. Then he offers it to Bokuto, who comes back to life to happily take the next sip. 

“Indirect kiss,” Bokuto says, fist clenched in satisfaction. 

“Okay, you’re adorable and I love you both,” Kuroo says, “but back to me.”

“Go back to the part about how you love us,” Bokuto says. Kuroo laughs and shoves Bokuto's shoulder. 

“Do you want advice or support?” Akaashi asks. 

“I love it when you say that,” Bokuto says, nudging Akaashi’s shoulder with his. Shoulder dominoes. All squished into the couch. Akaashi’s really grown to love movie night. 

“Support. I’m a slut for validation.”

Akaashi pauses for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he gathers his thoughts, then his face relaxes and he says, “It’s stressful when someone doesn’t text you back, and it’s okay to feel frustrated, but people are busy and it’s not because they hate you. Be patient.” 

Akaashi places a comforting palm on Kuroo’s knee, eyes flicking up to catch Kuroo’s smile before flitting away. 

“And you can just hang out with us anyway,” Bokuto adds.

"I love you guys," Kuroo says, settling back into the couch, phone not forgotten, but fading from his priorities, “even though we haven’t fucked yet.” 

“We have in your dreams,” Bokuto says. 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and turns the volume back up. 

They had fucked in Akaashi’s dreams, but he couldn’t think about that sitting next to them on the couch. 

 

*

 

Kuroo speed walks to class, scarf blown askew in the wind, arms too full to fix it. His legs ache but he can’t be late. 

He had woken up in an empty bed, having hardly slept, craving the contact of a warm body next to his to help him sleep. Instead, last night, he got a text. 

Still wide awake with his phone light too bright for his eyes at 2 AM, a notification pinged over his ASMR video, scaring the shit out of him. 

Tsukki: I'll be at the coffeehouse on Wednesday at 9am

Kuroo: is that an invitation 

Kuroo cringed from answering so quickly but who was he kidding? 

Besides, he was in his twenties. This wasn’t high school -- waiting to text someone back was childish. All he wanted, other than a good night’s sleep (which frankly wasn’t happening), was to talk to Tsukishima. 

Of course he texted him back. 

Akaashi was right. (He usually was.) Tsukki didn't hate him, he was studying, and it seemed so obvious to Kuroo in the daylight that he felt silly for not really realizing it during the night. But it's one thing to understand something intellectually and entirely another to bodily accept it as reality. Especially with a sleep deprived body and a brain that had to muddle through all these mental gymnastics. 

The reality was, he had class tomorrow, and it was 2AM, and he was a goddamn grown up, and he was going to go to sleep. 

Did he want to stay up all night in the gay hope that Tsukishima would text him back? Obviously. But his insomnia was bad enough when he wasn't actively pining over a boy. 

Tsukishima didn’t text him back. 

When he was still awake at 3AM, his resolve crumbled, and he caved, body curling in on himself, phone in his hands again.

Then he pulled a cock sleeve from the drawer in his nightstand. Muscles tensing to their limits as he rubbed one out, he quickly came, then was finally, mercifully able to go to sleep. 

In the morning light, his alarm reverberated through the room as he stared at the ceiling until his eyes slipped closed. He stared at his eyelids, then at the ceiling again, until he had the sense to turn off the alarm to make the sound stop and start the monotony of the morning rush. 

And he hadn’t stopped.

Class isn’t an alarm clock he can snooze. He has to show up. 

He shows up to work. He pays his tuition. Hopefully he has enough left over for drinks, which find their way into Akaashi and Bokuto’s apartment, or in a flask hidden in his jacket at a club where he can dance the night away and pass out in some lucky fucker’s bed. 

He’s not at the point where he’s spiking his coffee the next morning, but he’s a dysfunctional mess nonetheless. It’s no wonder Tsukishima would rather study than sleep with him. 

Why can't he sleep on his own? Isn't he grown? 

Tsukishima is so smart. If he wasn’t so busy, if he had time to think about anything other than midterms, he’d stop thinking Kuroo’s bed head was hot and see his insomnia. He was so fucked up he couldn’t even sleep. 

The epiphany that Tsukishima doesn’t hate him dissipates while Kuroo drowns his exhaustion in caffeine. 

Kuroo suffers silently through his first class, downs an espresso in the ten minutes before his second class to stay awake. He can’t live like this forever, but while he still has his youth to protect him today, this is what is happening. He’s not doing anything. It’s just happening to him.

He does what he always does when he needs to regain a sense of control. He scrolls through his contacts until he sees someone who’d want to sleep with him. If he doesn’t see anyone, he’s resolved to re-download Tinder. Thankfully he sees someone. (It is usually an awful idea to re-download Tinder.) 

Kuroo: hey sugarcakes are you free this afternoon?

Oikawa: what do you have in mind honeybaby?

 

*

 

It had been all fun and games and ridiculous terms of endearment ever since they met at a play party a couple semesters ago -- two freaks in a mutual friend’s basement suddenly recognizing each other. It had gone smoothly from, “Hey, did we come from the same lecture?” to “Come in my mouth” in an evening. 

What an evening. 

Setting up this scene now, Kuroo feels a rush of adrenaline, the anticipation going right to his groin as Oikawa sexts every dirty little thing he wants to do to him. When they’re done, Kuroo knows exactly what’s going to happen and he can’t wait. With Oikawa and Iwaizumi, he’ll be in good hands. 

What a wonderful distraction. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! i love to hate the wait it can take for somebody to text me back,,, ironically enough, it's 2AM and i can't sleep,
> 
> anyway i'm back! i've been catching up on the manga n i'm hype for hq s4 to come out!! the new designs for akaashi, bokuto, kuroo, n kenma hnnngnn they're so good, HECK
> 
> considering i've had this chapter drafted since last summer i thought i'd post what i had and push the good good communication and the kinks,, i mean, since you're reading this snail writer's fic i'm sure ur getting used to this sort of temporal angst,,, it's all outlined, i just want to write it good!
> 
> i'll try to update when i can, but i am but a college bean. everybody's comments really inspire me tho so tell me what u think!!!!!


End file.
